With the ongoing development of the communication technology, the video communication technology is already widely used. For example, the video communication technology is used in video telephony, video conference, and the like. Currently, a conventional 2D image or video is mainly used in various video communication applications.
Currently, for target extraction of an image content, a chroma key method is mainly adopted to extract a foreground target in a video through color segmentation. In video communication, the extracted foreground target is synthesized with other remote videos to improve the sense of reality. For example, a person (a foreground target) in the video is synthesized with remote slide notes. However, the chroma key method has the following defects.
1. The chroma key method requires that a background of the video to be segmented is blue, green or other single colors to realize segmentation of the foreground target from the background, and requires that the color in the background should not appear in the foreground. The color requirements for the background and foreground in the method are strict, causing inconvenience in use.
2. The chroma key method can only differentiate the foreground target from the background and scene content cannot be divided into more layers, so that replacement of a part of targets in the foreground cannot be achieved. For example, in a conference scene, a desk might exist in front of a person. If a desk of another party is replaced by a local desk, sense of reality can be improved. However, the chroma key method cannot replace the desk of the other party with a local desk, so that the sense of reality cannot be further improved.
3. The technology only realizes replacement of a 2D video content, and a user is unable to experience the depth of the scene, so the technology lacks the sense of reality.
The 2D image or video can only present a content of scenery, but cannot reflect depth information such as distances and positions of scenery.
Humans are used to observing the world with two eyes. Due to parallax of two eyes, the observed scenery has good distance and position perception, and stereo sensation of the scenery can be presented. In the stereo video technology, scene contents that are shown to a left eye and a right eye of a person are slightly different based on a principle of two-eye parallax, so as to enable the person to obtain a feeling of depth and layers of the scene.
In order to improve the sense of reality of the video communication, in the prior art a stereo video technology is adopted and special decoration is made for scenes of both parties of the communication, so that users feel that the two parties of the communication are in the same scene, so as to improve the sense of reality. For example, indoor environment of the two parties of the communication are arranged the same. Therefore, during the communication, it seems to the user that the other one in the video is in the same scene. However, an application scope of the method is limited by environment arrangement of the two parties.
In the prior art, an interactive presentation system is further provided. The system mainly includes a movable infrared camera and a command recognition unit and a synthesis unit connected to the infrared camera. The presentation system of the prior art first photographs an image of a video object by using the movable infrared camera, so as to acquire information of the video object. Subsequently, the command recognition unit converts the information into an output command signal and sends the output command signal to the synthesis unit. The information from the video object can include an infrared image of recognizing a gesture of the video object photographed by the infrared camera or received speech of the video object. Finally, the synthesis unit synthesizes the image of the video object photographed by the infrared camera and an image of a presentation material, controls positions of the video object, and controls screen display of the presentation material according to the output command signal of the command recognition system.
However, the presentation system provided in the prior art supports only a 2D video display mode, but does not support the 3D video display mode.